


Oh, Daddy!

by Anonymous



Series: Lots and Lots of Es-kink-pades I [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabby fic with gratuitous daddy kink thrown in.





	Oh, Daddy!

The first time it happened it was just a little slip-up. Everyone else had gone home for the day, and Gibbs and Abby were in her lab, Abby straddling Gibbs’ lap as they kissed. She kept humming and Gibbs had her pressed flush against his body. When Gibbs started to trail kisses down her jawline, she moaned. Gibbs grabbed her ass and she gasped, “Oh, Daddy!”

Gibbs froze and Abby felt her blood turn to ice. This was it, she thought. This was how their relationship was going to end. Gibbs pulled back to look at her and asked, “What did you say?”

Abby was beet red and stammering. “I’m so so sorry, Gibbs, it just slipped out, I won’t ever say it again, I swear!”

Gibbs looked her over, then gave her ass a squeeze, saying, “Now why would I want that?”

“You…like…?” Abby asked, unable to find the words to complete that sentence.

Gibbs merely nodded. “Say it again?”

Abby bit her lip and shuffled on Gibbs’ lap, before saying softly, “Do you like it when I do that, Daddy?”

Gibbs growled and pressed Abby closer, and she knew that she was in for quite a bit of sex when they got home. Abby leaned forward and kissed Gibbs roughly, and Gibbs growled into her mouth, moving one hand from Abby’s ass to reach into her desk drawers. He pulled out a bright pink butt plug, the one that Abby loved to wear in secret when she had been having a bad day and needed something to keep her mind off the horrors of the latest case.

Pulling back from the kiss to find the lube, Abby ground her hips on top of Gibbs’ growing erection. She still wanted to be the center of his attention, like always.

Gibbs found the lube and put it on the toy, before snaking a hand up Abby’s skirt. He looked up at her, quirking one eyebrow. She grinned and nodded, leaning forward and jutting her ass into the air.

With one swift motion, Gibbs had pulled down Abby’s underwear and started to insert the plug. Abby sighed and relaxed as he put the plug in, before pulling everything back up to where it was and giving her ass a light smack, which caused her to jump and tense, before moaning softly.

“You’re all mine tonight,” Gibbs murmured.

As Abby gave him a smile, they walked out of her lab and made their way to Gibbs’ car. Gibbs held a hand around her waist until they got to the vehicle, at which point he got in the driver’s seat and glanced over at Abby. “You’re gonna be able to wait until we get home, right?” he asked.

Abby nodded with a sweet smile. “Anything for you, Daddy.”

She laughed at Gibbs’ growl. “I have half a mind to take the long way home,” Gibbs grumbled.

“But why would you want to do that?” Abby asked, leaning into her seat. “I’m right here, and as soon as we get home, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Gibbs shook his head and started the drive out, swerving onto the road. The sudden motion made Abby’s butt plug shift, and she moaned. Gibbs smirked. “ _ _That’s__  why.”

Abby sent him a pleading look, but she knew by the set of his jaw and his smirk that his mind was made up, and he would be taking the long way home.

It wasn’t that bad when Gibbs took the long way usually--then he would still speed and swerve and generally make everyone in DC fear the presence of his car. But if he really wanted to torture Abby by making her horny and then denying her any release, he would drive slow, almost below safe speeds concerning the speed limit.

And that is exactly what he did. He made the turns just fast enough that her plug would shift, but slow enough that they still lasted at least two seconds. He found all the roads with potholes and speed bumps and went over every last one of them. Abby’s underwear was almost soaked through, and she was very thankful she was wearing a skirt today, or else a stain might have appeared on her pants.

Cars drove around them and honked, and Gibbs just smiled serenely as they continued down the road. Abby bit her lip. She already felt full and she was __so__  wet and she just wanted a little bit of release. She stuck a hand up her skirt before Gibbs caught sight of her and sent her a warning look. “You said you could wait until we got home.”

“You weren’t going to take the long way,” Abby snipped back.

Gibbs glanced at her and shook his head. “Well, I’m not letting you touch yourself. Not right now. So you’re going to have to wait.”

Abby glanced around desperately. There had to be somewhere nearby…there! “The parking garage over there!” she pointed. “Park on the top where no one else is, and we can do this!”

Gibbs sighed. “You’re acting like a brat,” he grumbled. “Who said you get to order me around?”

“The soaking wet underwear I’m currently wearing,” Abby grumbled.

Gibbs stared at her, before slipping a hand under her skirt to feel the underwear she had on. “Okay, then,” he said simply, driving towards the parking garage.

They parked on the top near the center, by a lamppost. No one would see them there if they didn’t come looking. It was perfect for a quickie. Or, Abby considered, looking at how wide Gibbs’ pupils were blown, a not-so-quickie.

“Into the back,” Gibbs ordered.

Abby climbed into the back seats, shimmying down her skirt and briefs in the process. She was ready to burst, but Gibbs always knew how to make her feel better.

Already, he was rolling on a condom that he kept in the glove box with his pants down to his knees. He crawled into the backseat on top of Abby, getting one leg out of the pants so he had full range of motion. He slowly eased inside Abby, letting her get a feel for him without making her come right away.

Abby shuddered and moaned, gripping onto Gibbs’ forearms, which were straddling her body on the backseat. “Daddy…” she whined.

Gibbs looked down on her with a smirk. She knew she looked like a mess, but at this point, she __was__  a mess, so she wasn’t too bothered looking like one. “You’ve been a naughty girl, why should I go easy on you?” Gibbs growled into her ear.

Abby shuddered as Gibbs eased in more, the fullness of the plug only accentuated by Gibbs’ cock pushing further and further into her. Gibbs kissed along her jawline, making her whine more. She wanted Gibbs to slam into her, to ruin her, take her over the edge like no man had ever done before. But he was going agonizingly slow, sucking a hickey onto her neck as he bottomed out. “You’re doing so good,” Gibbs said, using a thumb to wipe away tears that were starting to fall down Abby’s temples. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I know, Daddy,” Abby breathed.

Gibbs moved one hand down to Abby’s mound, rubbing it and the insides of her thighs as he pulled out halfway before running back in. If he were trying to get Abby to come from sensation alone, he was very close.

The warmth filling Abby’s gut felt impossibly good, and she moaned, a low whine of “Daddy” filling the car. Gibbs moved faster, slowly but surely, until he was pounding into her like she always wanted him to do, one hand rubbing over her clit, and his feral growls only served to fuel the fire.

Abby came, crying and shaking, desperately trying to grab the last of her dignity and composure so that she wouldn’t be crying the rest of the way home. She barely noticed Gibbs nearly falling on top of her, as spent as she was. “You’ve gotta do that more often,” he said, smirking at her. “That is way too good an opportunity to pass up.”

“Whatever you say, Daddy,” Abby breathed. “Let’s go home and see if we can do more later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
